the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG/November 2018-February 2019
There is currently an ARG (alternate reality game) in the official The Messenger Discord. Hints of the ARG were thrown November 20, 2018, and the ARG truly began December 8, 2018, when The Archivist joined as a member. Other characters from the universe of The Messenger have visited, such as The Shopkeeper, the Clockwork Concierge, and Suses. Note: Some messages from other members that were posted in between the characters' messages were removed for readability. November 20, 2018 The Steam version of the Version 1.0.4 update released on November 20, 2018. On that day, The Shopkeeper chatted in Soleil's Twitch stream of The Messenger. The Shopkeeper revealed the existence of an unknown character named "The Archivist." November 21, 2018 In the PC version of The Messenger, the dialogue files are easily accessed from a folder called "StreamingAssets." * Steam: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets * GOG:C:\Program Files (x86)\GOG Galaxy\Games\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets Before the Version 1.0.4 update, there were only 3 dialogue files. * Credits.tsv, which contains the credits. * Loc.tsv, which contains cutscene text, Quarble death text, menu text, and some credits-related text. * LocDialog.tsv, which contains the character dialogue and generic narration box text. The Version 1.0.4 update introduced 2 new dialogue files. * Loc_Plus.tsv, which contains various menu texts involving some of the newly-introduced features (button rebinding, New Game +, Prophet hints in the map, and the Jukebox). * LocDialog_Plus.tsv, which contains new generic narration box text, Shopkeeper text, and Quarble text. However, the "LocDialog_Plus.tsv" file has a secret message, hidden hundreds of empty lines below the normal game dialogue. This message does not ever appear within the game itself and is only found within the game files. When The Archivist's secret dialogue in the dialogue files was discovered by Soleil, a new text channel in the official The Messenger Discord appeared, called #the-void. This text channel acted mysteriously, popping in and out of existence and sometimes floating up and down the list of channels. Pictures could not be uploaded to this channel, unlike with the other text channels. When members posted a few comments into #the-void, #the-void would disable the ability to post further comments. It would disappear and return at random times, with any previous messages completely erased. This repeated several times until eventually, no one could comment in #the-void, except for Soleil, who was silently granted a Discord role called "Loremaster." This role was required to be allowed to comment in #the-void. November 22 - December 7, 2018 #the-void text channel continued to act mysteriously. It would frequently pop in and out of existence, occasionally floating up and down the list of channels, and if commented in even once, would force-disable any further comments until its next reappearance. Whenever it reappeared, any previous messages posted within it were completely erased. December 8, 2018 The first Picnic Panic DLC trailer was released on December 8, 2018. The trailer showcases Ninja's adventures in the tropics. And at the 0:22 mark of the trailer, a splash text image titled "VOODOO MAGIC" appears in large stylized letters, corresponding to The Archivist's message, "...use the voodoo magic word, it was etched in stone somewhere in the tropics..." After the words "VOODOO MAGIC" appear in the trailer, Ninja jumps through a circular time rift, transforming the world from 8-bit to 16-bit. He runs forward, passing by a stone slab in the background. This stone slab has runes etched into it, using the in-game alphabet. When translated, the stone slab reads "TUWHERA." When #the-void reappeared, the word "TUWHERA" was posted into it. A new member named "TheArchivist" joined the Discord, a person with the "Loremaster" role. A few minutes later, #the-void disappeared, and The Archivist left the server. From then onward, The Archivist used #the-void channel as a means to communicate with the community. No one could post in #the-void channel except for The Archivist, but members could add Discord emoticons as reactions to his comments. Furthermore, after The Archivist finished posting messages in #the-void for the day, he would completely leave the server. Each time, he would join solely to post his messages, then leave the server. The #join-log text channel, which recorded anyone new who joined the server, would also display whenever The Archivist re-joined. December 11, 2018 #the-void reappeared but did not erase the conversation from December 8, 2018. #the-void remained stabilized, no longer disappearing or moving up and down the channel list. The "Loremaster" role was removed from Soleil, as the role was transferred back to The Archivist. December 14, 2018 December 20, 2018 Note: Before the Picnic Panic DLC update, the Money Sink's only use was wasting Time Shards (see video). January 8, 2019 January 9, 2019 January 23, 2019 An overwhelming number of VoteO votes overtook the poll before proper discussions about the vote could take place. Some discussions took place about the preference of VoteX by some of the more active members, but the poll was already extremely lopsided towards VoteO and looked like there was no chance for the other poll options. Multiple members expressed disappointment about the lack of proper discussion. This caused The Archivist to message Thierry to restrict access to #the-void, making #the-void only viewable to members with the "Ninja" Discord role. However, The Archivist kept messaging Thierry even after this change was made. The Archivist made another request, to reset the vote in #the-void. But a few minutes later, The Archivist expressed his anger. The Archivist deleted his original poll, replacing it with a new, unfavorable poll. During this stretch of time, the votes fluctuated many times, in an attempt to keep balance. When the balance was tipped, many members cooperated together, offering to remove their vote or to add their vote to the appropriate poll option. Members coordinated together to figure out the best way to keep the poll in balance while also getting as many people as possible to participate in the vote so that they could all share the vanity role, "Voidmender." As discussions took place in the #ninjas text channel, one member, Kammesennin, offered to give up his vote if it came down to the wire. Kammesennin received a private message from The Archivist. As time drew closer to the deadline, The Archivist began a countdown, and the voting became more frantic. At 5:45 PM, #the-void channel completely disappeared. Time passed with unease, as votes had changed during the last few moments, and it was unclear if someone had tipped the balance at the last second. But a few minutes later, members noticed that those who participated in the vote had a new vanity role, "Voidmender," which shared the same green color as The Archivist's "Loremaster" role. Those who participated but sacrificed their vote in order to keep the vote in balance, did not receive the vanity role, "Voidmender." About half an hour later, #the-void came back. All messages posted in #the-void during January 23, 2019, were completely removed and replaced with the following message. Some time later that day, The Archivist was kind enough to award those who participated but sacrificed their vote the "Voidmender" role anyways. From that day forward, #the-void would remain only visible to members with the "Ninja" role. The next day on January 24, 2019, the reasoning for The Archivist's anger the previous day was described more clearly by Thierry in the #ninjas text channel. During all of the void-related shenanigans and the critical void-mending vote on January 23, 2019, KuningasEST was streaming a speedrun of The Messenger on Twitch. It was also KuningasEST's birthday. The Shopkeeper dropped by KuningasEST's Twitch stream to wish him a happy birthday. She explained that she got Suses to bake KuningasEST a pixel cake, and that it would be delivered to the official Discord. In the official Discord, the pixel cake was delivered to KuningasEST. January 24, 2019 January 25, 2019 In the morning, VoteX and VoteO were briefly tied. The Archivist posted this message. Eventually, VoteX eked out a victory by 1 vote. The Archivist deleted his message and replaced it with the following message. February 4, 2019 February 5, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge briefly joined the official server. Before leaving, he namedropped a previously unknown location called "Clockwork Castle." February 7, 2019 One special day, The Archivist hopped out of #the-void text channel to deliver a very important react into the #ninjas text channel. February 14, 2019 The Shopkeeper sneaked into the official server. She joined with a 16-bit Picnic Panic Shopkeeper avatar, artwork which was previously unseen up to this point. February 15, 2019 Spiderbenb summoned the Clockwork Concierge back to the official server. The Clockwork Concierge was unsatisfied with the member count and renegotiated a higher wage with the admins before leaving again. February 21, 2019 Rainbowdragoneyes, the composer of the music for The Messenger, had a casual conversation with The Shopkeeper. The Shopkeeper offered Rainbowdragoneyes an opportunity to fast-travel to SaboTeam's office using a portal that would be created by The Artificer. In return, The Shopkeeper requested some tiki music for her Picnic Panic tiki shop. Later, members were wondering which question The Shopkeeper was answering, and Thierry clarified. February 27, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge returned and recruited Kammesennin as a moderator for the official server. Then the Clockwork Concierge left again. Next (March-June 2019) → Category:ARG Category:Lore